


She's a Keeper

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Kim/Gia, F/F, Trini's Brothers and Mom Show Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Trini found herself a keeper. And to think, it all started with a sudden craving for a strawberry banana smoothie.





	She's a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/gifts).



> I made _one_ mention of Trini/Emma to UnicornAffair and now, we're here. This one is for her... because she's incredibly amazing and has truly been there for me on my bad days the last couple of months. Enjoy, friend!  <3

Trini first met her while on a shopping trip with the Harts. The dull, run-down outlet mall in Angel Grove had nothing on Harwood County’s newly renovated, open-air shopping center. The two girls separated from Kimberly’s parents with a promise to meet up for a late lunch. Because the three hour drive from Angel Grove had completely drained their energy, the two instantly began a search for coffee. 

Kimberly’s eyes locked on the coffee kiosk directly in front of them as they passed the sliding glass doors, but Trini zeroed in on the bright, fun atmosphere of Ernie’s Brain Freeze on her left. Suddenly, a strawberry banana smoothie sounded amazing and she unhooked her arm from Kimberly’s, letting her know that she would meet her at the benches once she got her morning drink. 

She took a seat on a white and orange stool as she began to look over the menu on the wall. It was pointless, considering that she already knew exactly what she wanted, but with no employee at the counter to take her order, she needed something to do.

Trini’s focus shifted when a girl stepped out from the back storage room. She was instantly smitten with the cute brunette in the pink shorts. After placing her order, Trini took a chance and began to make small talk with her. She instantly fell in love with the girl’s gentle voice and her adorable laugh. She was pure sunshine. 

Twenty-five minutes and two snaps from Kimberly later, Trini left Ernie’s with a smile on her face as she looked at the pink growing heart emoji after the name of her newest contact.

Emma.

\-- 

The following months were filled with tons of back and forth texts ranging from _good morning_ to _how was your day_ to _I wish I was there_ , along with hundreds of cute, adorable snaps, and endless phone calls. After a dozen more “shopping trips” in Harwood County, Trini finally convinced Emma to visit her town.

It wasn’t hard for Emma to in turn convince Gia to drive her. One mention of Kimberly and she was practically running out the door, keys in hand, right then and there. For both Trini and Emma, having best friends with cars had its benefits, especially when those best friends had a little something going on themselves. 

Four days later, Gia was driving to Angel Grove with Emma in tow. Trini was a complete mess and freaking out.

Kimberly couldn’t restrain her laugh when she catches another shirt that Trini threw at her. “Kim, if you don’t stop laughing at me, I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Okay, you need to relax,” Kimberly replies, reaching forward to grab Trini’s wrist and pulling her best friend back towards her. “This is Emma. That girl can see a puppy at the park and it would be the best day of her life.” She stands and grabs a shirt from Trini’s wardrobe. “Wear this one, her eyes light up when she sees you in yellow.”

“Oh, kind of like yours do when you see your girl in yellow?” Trini quips as she tugs the shirt Kimberly picked out for her over her head and then ducks when Kimberly tosses a throw pillow at her head. “Don’t act like it’s not true.” 

Kimberly is about to respond when the sound of closing car doors catch their attention and she rushes to the window instead. “They’re here!” 

“Really now?” Trini grins and grabs Kimberly’s hand before heading for the stairs. 

\--

“I’m glad they’re actually going on a date. She’s been so excited, Trini,” Emma says with a smile as she sits on Trini’s bed, setting her camera bag beside her. “Seeing Kim again is all she’s talked about since I asked her to drive me here, it’s _so cute_.” 

“You’re cute, baby,” Trini replies as she places the pink weekender bag on her desk chair and goes to sit next to her girlfriend. She presses a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I missed you so much.” 

Emma giggles before taking her camera out of its bag, she leans close to Trini who actually smiles as she points the lens towards them and presses the shutter button. Trini kisses Emma’s cheek when she goes to take another photo, but before she can take a third, June is knocking softly on the open bedroom door. 

“I need you to hear me out,” June starts tentatively as she walks towards her daughter. 

Trini knows that tone and is shaking her head instantly. “Mom, no. Not today, _por favor_.” 

June frowns as she speaks again. “I’m sorry, mija. I have no one else, your dad is out of town and Ashley isn’t available.”

“I have plans mom, you know that,” Trini replies, shifting on her bed to face her mom. “I can’t.”

Emma’s frow burrows a bit as she looks from Trini to June. “What’s the matter?” She asks softly, putting her camera back in the bag. 

Trini knows her girl. She knows that Emma won’t say no to helping others, so she turns to her girlfriend, a slight frown on her face. “It’s nothing, Em.”

Emma shakes her head slowly as a small smile makes its way across her face. She turns to face June and Trini knows, before words are even out of her girlfriend’s mouth, that her plans are about to change. “Mrs. Gomez, what do you need?”

“I just got called into work,” June answers without hesitation. “I need Trini to watch the twins, my husband is out of town for business and our regular babysitter is unavailable.” 

Trini releases a frustrated sigh. “Em, we have—”

“Trin.” Emma turns back to face Trini and reaches for her hands, running her thumbs over Trini’s palms softly, slowly. Trini hates how it causes her to relax, but swoons over Emma’s gentle touch. “We can take them with us, I’m sure they’ll love it.” Trini closes her eyes as her lip twitches and Emma’s smile grows. “And, I’d love to get to know them better, your brothers, I know how important they are to you. C’mon babe, it’ll be fun.” 

She opens her eyes, meeting Emma’s gaze before turning to her mother. “How am I supposed to say no to that?” She whines, tilting her head towards her girlfriend.

“You don’t,” June replies with a smirk. “I’ll even let you borrow your dad’s truck so you don’t have to pay for an Uber.” 

“Oh, because that fixes everything.” Trini’s reply is full of sarcasm and Emma squeezes her hands to get her attention. 

“Be nice.”

\-- 

“They’ll work it out, Em,” Trini says after opening Emma’s door. “Just give them a few. In the meantime, can you help me with this?” She shakes the bright orange bottle in her hands. 

Emma giggles as she takes it from Trini. “Of course.” Once she pops open the cap, she draws a heart shape using the lotion on one of Trini’s exposed shoulder blades. 

“You’re such a dork, baby,” Trini replies with a laugh, tilting her head so her ponytail stays out of the way as Emma rubs in the sunscreen. 

“So I’ve heard,” Emma replies softly before repeating the process on Trini’s other shoulder. “Are you sure they’re going to work out? It seems pretty heated in there.” 

Trini shrugs playfully as she knocks on the window. The door opens and the two boys stumble out. Diego unfolds the map in his hand and shows it to the girls. “We should start with the cool ones,” he says as he points to the reptile house on the map. 

“I mean, I guess we could start there,” Trini replies, looking to Emma who just smiles at her.

Daniel pulls the map away from his brother and points to the giraffe exhibit that’s right near the entrance. “No, we should start here. If we go in a circle, we won’t miss anything. Plus, the restaurant is right in the middle.” 

Emma chuckles as she ruffles Daniel’s hair. “Now that sounds like a plan,” she gives Trini a wink and then looks to Diego. “I’ll make sure we spend extra time in the reptile house, since that seems to be your favorite. What do you say, buddy?” 

Both boys are staring in awe at Emma as they nod and Trini can’t help but smile. Of course her girlfriend can get them to agree on something without further argument. “Great, now that we have that settled,” she says as she grabs a second tube of sunscreen from the loaded backpack in the front seat and tosses it at the boys. “You two put this on.” She then kisses Emma’s cheek before reaching for the bottle of lotion in her hand. “Now you, turn around.” 

\-- 

Exploring the first half of the zoo went off without a hitch. Emma and Daniel would share their knowledge of every single animal, while Trini and Diego listened. Camera in hand, Emma talked the twins into taking lots of photos and even got a few of Trini with the boys. Before heading to the restaurant for lunch, Emma got one of the employees to snap a picture of the four of them in front of the colorful statue in the center of the zoo. 

Trini is about to push open the door of the restaurant so they can eat at one of the picnic tables outside when Diego whines. “Trini, it’s _zoo_ hot to eat outside.” 

A chuckle escapes from Daniel as his head nods in agreement. “He’s not _lion_.” 

“Seriously,” Diego adds. “It’s almost un- _bear_ -able. Can we please just eat in here?” 

Emma’s smile is radiant as she looks between the two boys in awe and Trini’s heart melts. She decides to play along. “You two are _giraffe_ -ing crazy.” 

She knows the horrible pun is worth it when Emma laughs, that same adorable laugh she fell in love with when she first met her at Ernie’s. “Awe, Trini, that one was really _seal_ -ly.” 

“That was way better than yours!” Diego says with a smirk as he nudges his sister’s shoulder. 

Trini won’t admit to it, but she’s glad her brothers talked her into eating indoors. They were able to eat their chicken strip meals in the cool air of the restaurant before heading back out to finish the second half of the zoo. 

As promised, they spend the longest amount of time at the reptile house where it’s Diego who talks animatedly with Emma as she takes photos. Trini has a minor breakdown at the tiger exhibit because ‘ _look at how cute the cachorro is_ ’. At the gift shop, Emma grabs a stuffed tiger cub for Trini along with t-shirts and random toys for the twins. She also picks up a smaller stuffed tiger for Gia and a couple of magnetic photo frames for June’s fridge. 

“Who are those for, Emma?” Trini asks, eyeing the frames in her girlfriend’s hands as she approaches the checkout line. 

Emma just smiles and leans forward to kiss Trini’s cheek gently. “Mothers love photos, Trin. Your mom has them everywhere, so I thought we could print out a few of our favorites from today for her to have on the fridge.” 

“You don’t have to do that, baby,” Trini whispers, her voice affected by the swelling of her heart because Emma is pretty much perfection and she doesn’t understand how she is lucky enough to have her as a girlfriend. 

“I know, but I want to,” Emma’s voice is soft and gentle. “I can’t wait to see what she thinks.” 

\--

On the drive home, the two boys fall asleep in the backseat as Emma and Trini talk quietly in the front. The sun is setting and the sky is this perfect mix of pink and yellow, so Trini makes a decision and exits, pulling into the parking lot of the park in her neighborhood. Before jumping out, she rolls down the windows of her dad’s truck and smiles at Emma’s curious expression. She quickly makes her way to Emma’s side and opens the door, helping her out and then grabbing the camera bag. 

“Come with me,” she says softly, reaching for one of Emma’s hands and leading them to the closest picnic table. Emma simply follows, giggling softly. Trini puts down the bag on the bench and sits on the table, scooting back so Emma can sit in front of her and she instantly wraps her arms around her waist. She points to the sky. “I thought maybe you’d like to get some photos.”

Emma nods quickly, as she reaches down for her camera and starts taking pictures. Trini pulls her closer, pressing soft kisses to her shoulders. “It’s so pretty,” Emma whispers.

“It’s almost as beautiful as you are,” Trini replies before kissing Emma’s skin again. 

Emma shakes her head, lowering her camera as another giggle escapes, and shifts a bit so she can face Trini. “What are you up to?” She asks, her voice laced with sweetness. 

Trini kisses Emma’s cheek before grabbing Emma’s camera and putting it to the side. She then holds both of her hands in her own, squeezing them gently. “You’re incredible, Em. And so beautiful, and kind, and perfect.” She meets Emma’s gaze as a soft pink tinge crawls it’s way over her cheeks and Trini has to stop to take a breath. “You were so good with the boys today and I’m so glad you talked me into letting them tag along. The way you cared for them and what you did for my mom, it means so much. And I guess, um, what I’m trying to say…” Trini stops and takes another deep breath, letting her emotions wash over her and truly show. “Emma, I love you. I love you so much and I needed you to know that.” 

Emma is silent for a second, but her emotions are on display as well and Trini knows to hang on, to give her a second, so she does. Emma’s smile takes over her face and she wraps her arms around Trini’s neck. “I love you too, Trini. I love you!” 

After a tender kiss, one filled with devotion and emotion, the two stay in each other’s embrace until the sun fully sets before they head back to the truck. 

\-- 

The following afternoon, Kimberly and Gia are back at Trini’s house, the four girls gathered on Trini’s front lawn. 

Trini has her hands cupped on Emma’s cheek, their foreheads pressed together. “I’ll see you soon, I promise. Graduation is only two months away and then we’ll be together for good, baby.” She uses her thumb to brush Emma’s tears away. 

Emma nods, too choked up to answer, and kisses Trini… once, twice, three times before pulling away. She takes a step back and squeezes her hands before letting go. 

They both walk towards Gia and Kimberly, who have their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Kimberly presses a kiss to Gia’s lips before the two seperate. “You’ll take care of my girl, right?” Trini asks Gia, she meant for it to be playful, but the air was filled with too much sadness. 

Gia nods and steps forwards to hug Trini. “I’ve got her, you’ll take care of mine?” 

“Always,” Trini replies as they both turn to their pink clad girlfriends currently locked in a hug of their own. “How did we get so lucky?” 

A chuckle from Gia causes the two brunettes to face them. “Beats me, T.” Emma sniffles as she locks eyes with her girlfriend again and Gia wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and resting her head against her best friend’s. “We’ll be back, Em. Don’t be sad.” 

Trini nods in agreement as she wraps an arm around Kimberly’s waist, trying to comfort her as she notices the tears welling up in her eyes. “We’ll all be together again in no time.” 

Another fifteen minutes pass before Gia’s car finally pulls out of the driveway. The two left head inside, making a beeline for Trini’s room. Kimberly takes a seat on Trini’s desk chair, spinning to distract herself as Trini takes a seat on her bed. A envelope resting upside down on her pillow catches her attention and she quickly grabs it, thinking it’s something Emma left behind for her. She’s surprised when she recognizes her mother’s handwriting on the front. She opens it to find a gift card to Emma’s favorite restaurant in Harwood County, a local hole-in-the-wall bar and grill. She pulls out the note from her mother and reads it. 

_Trini,_

_Just a little something to say thank you._

_For next time, when I can’t meddle with your plans._

_She’s a keeper, mija. I like her._

_And I love you,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Kimberly helped. I didn’t take a three hour drive sometime this morning, so don’t freak out._

Trini laughs, tossing a throw pillow at Kimberly’s head. “You helped my mom with something and didn’t tell me? I thought we were friends.” 

“You mean the Rusty Bucket gift card? She barely gave it to you?” Kimberly scoffs. “I bought that like on our third trip to HC months ago.” 

“Months ago?” Trini asks with a raised brow. “What did she ask of you?” 

Kimberly stops spinning in the chair and smirks at Trini. “That’s confidential.” 

“Kimberly!” Trini shouts, chucking another throw pillow in her best friend’s direction. 

“I promised June that I wouldn’t tell you,” Kimberly replies with a laugh. “I will tell you that she started it by saying that she knew Emma was the one for you, though.” 

“ _She’s a keeper_ ,” Trini whispers to herself before smiling down at the two cards in her hand. 

Deep down, she knows that Emma _is_ the one for her. Their confessions of love for each other the night before sort of proved it. And in two months, the two of them would be starting their lives _together_ without the burden of 218 miles keeping them apart.

And to think, it all started with a sudden craving for a strawberry banana smoothie.


End file.
